The sky is most beautiful in summer
by Crystal.Azure
Summary: There are 3 kids in the Sawada, a girl and a twin of two boys. How will Natsume keep the promise that she made to her little brothers Tsunayoshi and Tsunashige the day the twin were born when the two boys turned into enemies of each other? AU. No pairing. No incest. Un beta-ed. Rate T for violence scene related to a certain hitman and some certain characters' language.
1. Chapter 1: The unspoken promise

**The sky is most beautiful in summer**

 **Disclaimer:** I own only the fic and the outside characters, not KHR.

* * *

 **Chapter 01:** The unspoken promise

 _Namimori maternal hospital..._

On the hospital bed in a certain room, lying a brown haired woman who just has a healthy delivery. Sawada Nana - her name, tiredly looks outside the window, it is midnight now, the crystal clear night sky is filled with silver gentle moonlight. Nana subconsciously gives out a small smile, then she turns to the cradle on the right of the bed, she stands up and walks to it. She looks at the two tiny features in the cradle, her twin sons are peacefully sleeping. Nana tries her best to restrain herself from the urge to squeeze them but she fails, who can do that when seeing such adorable twin babies hugging each other anyway? The childish mother then gently picks her sons up and holds them in her arms, she brings them to the bed and sits down, looking at the angelic sleeping faces, she cannot help but giggles while silently whining.

"Nana!" called a voice of a man.

"Shhhh!" Nana looks up and signals him. The said person is a blonde haired man with sturdy feature and hairy face, he is leaning against the wall catching his breath and panting like he just runs a long distance marathon, his hands are holding a small girl. Nana looks at him - Sawada Iemitsu - her husband with cheerful eyes. Iemitsu then walks to where his wife is, making sure not to cause noises, the little girl he is holding looks like she is half sleeping but when she sees her mother, she rubs her eyes and let out a big smile. Sawada Natsume is her name, she is the one-year-old(-and-four-months, as she always states) daughter of Nana and Iemitsu. Her father places Natsume on the bed, next to Nana then he looks at his wife worryingly:

"Is it OK for you to sit up? You just have a hard time, you should rest-" before he can continue with the questions attack, Nana puts a finger on his lips:

"I am fine, dear. No need to worry too much, the doctors and nurses helped me eagerly. Moreover, our sons are good boys, they did not make me any difficulties." She said as she looks at the boys in her hands. Iemitsu's eyes beam with happiness as he receives one of the boys from his wife. Nana turns to Natsume and gently pats on her daughter's soft brown head:

"Are you hungry, Natchan? Did you have dinner? Did daddy give you something to eat?" Natsume looks up and answers with her clear and cute voice but she makes sure to lower the volume as understanding it is night time:

"I ate already. Daddy's cooking was not really good but I devoured all. Mom worry not." with a big smile again, she makes Iemitsu's face turns red as mentioning of his cooking, he scratches his back and idiotically grinning while Nana pulls Natsume to a hug with her free arm as she squeals because of cuteness:

"Aww! Natchan~~~" Nana releases the hug and shows her cute daughter the babies, one is on her other arm and one is on Iemitsu's ones. "Hehe, Natchan! Meet our family's new additions!". Natsume's amber round eyes widen in curious, she looks back and forth at the tiny babies her parents are holding. Nana and Iemitsu really want to laugh but they hold back, waiting for Natsume's reactions.

Honestly, their daughter is really maturer than her age, she started talking when she was four months old, some months later she just stood up and walked effortlessly. Iemitsu was super excited, he did not stop bothering everybody bragging about his genius daughter: "My awesome daughter is a genius, she blablabla and blablabla and is super cute, you cannot find anything cuter than he! Really! Believe me!" until a certain Arcobaleno pointed a rifle to his head: "If you don't shut up and get your ass to work, I'll make sure your genius super cute daughter to run away from you everytime she sees your face!" that made him reduced his my-daughter-blabling to a limit (lesser but still annoying in some people's opinions).

Well, Natsume sure is a talented girl, but she is still a little kid. She looks at her new brothers, as registering the fact that she is a big sister now, as she notices many differences between the boys, she has many questions in her head but not sure which one to ask first. After blinking for a while, she reaches her hand to the boy that Nana is holding and touches his cheeks:

"It's warm! Mom! His cheeks are warm!... and soft! Uwaa! He is moving! He is moving!" Natsume looks at her mother and father while her eyes widen more and her mouth opens. Seeing the scene, Iemitsu cannot hold it more, he covers a hand on his mouth and laughs quietly while Nana hilariously smiles as she answer the little girl:

"Of course, Natchan. They are sleeping now, when they wake up they will be moving more." Natsume nods in understanding:

"Then, can I play with them?"

"Hahaha, sure can Natchan! But you have to wait for a while. Now, they are still babies. Babies are small and weak, so they need to sleep reaaalllyyy muuuucchh so that they will grow stronger then they can play with you." Iemitsu answers with a big grin. Natsume acknowledges the information, she thinks of something then asks again:

"Uhm... so..." for some reasons, she hesitates.

"What's wrong?" Iemitsu and Nana ask in harmony.

"I just wonder... what can I call them? Means... their names?" With Natsume's question, the dumb couple realize something so important: they still not naming their precious babies! They burst out laughing but stop when remembering they are holding the babies. Nana moves a bit to the edge of the bed and places the baby on the soft big pillow, Iemitsu does the same and sits down on the other edge while Natsume still stays the same position in the middle of it.

"Now, what names should we call our angels? Do you have any idea?" Nana askes, and Iemitsu is deep in thought.

"Tsu - na!" They both look up. Natsume just says something.

"Tsuna?" Nana tilts her head, questioning.

"Yes. 'Tsu' in daddy's name and 'Na' in mom's name... and... they are also from my name" Natsume lowers hee voice the last part but her parents can still hear it, they smile happily while the littler is slightly blushing.

"That's a great idea, Natchan." Nana says as she pat her daughter's head. She then turns to the boys, gently caresses the one whose hair is brown and claims:

"Then, our brunette-kun name wil be... Tsunayoshi."

"It's brilliant, Nana!" Iemitsu makes a big grin and turn to his unnamed son "Well then, my brunette tuna fish is Tsunayoshi, so my blonde tuna fish will be... Tsunashige! How about it?" He looks at Nana and Natsume.

"Uhm, I like it!" Said Nana and Natsume's nodding of approval. Natsume thinks of her brothers' names as she looks at them:

"Huhm... Tsucchan and Shi-chan..." she calls happily then she frowns in confusion "Daddy! Mom! They are twins?" She asks.

"Oh, Natchan knows what twins mean? Natchan is sooo smart!" Iemitsu squeals. "Yup, Natchan, they are twins." Natsume continues:

"So I am their big sister and they are my little brothers" she pauses and the parents nod "then, which of them is the big brother?" After the innocent question, Iemitsu snaps and turn to Nana as he also does not know.

"Oh," Nana giggles seeing two heads, father's and daughter's, having the same expression and tilting the same direction "haha, Tsunayoshi is twenty three minutes older than Tsunashige, so Tsu-kun is the older brother and Shi-kun is the youngest." She giggles again when the father and daughter duo have the same reaction again.

Natsume approaches the twins, she lies on her stomach on the bed and observes their sleeping faces. Suddenly, Tsunayoshi yawns, his tiny hand stretches out and touches Natsume's hand. Surprisingly, Tsuna holds the little finger of Natsume's right hand. To respond to the sudden action, she gently wraps her hand to hold the bottom of Tsuna's hand. Later, Natsume fall asleep while still holding Tsuna's, her other arm wraps around the twins as she is hugging them when sleeping, the hand that holds Tsuna's loosen and their little fingers hook onto each other, it looks like they are making a promise.

 _"I will protect you always, no matter what the situations are, no matter who the opponents are, even if it is the world itself, even if it means my life... as long as you are my brothers, as long as I am your sister..."_

An unspoken promise.


	2. Chapter 2: Their childhood

**Author's note:  
Un beta-ed, grammar/vocab/words/etc. mistakes possible. Thank you for taking your time to read it ^^**

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own KHR and its original characters. I only own this fic and the OCs.

 **Chapter 02:** Their childhood

 _Three years later..._

On a street of Namimori city, a blonde hair man is walking, he is happily humming an unrecognized melody while thinking of his family, his precious awesome wife and his precious beautiful children. Sawada Iemitsu is coming home. It has been a year since the last time he came home, he now wonders how his family is and how they will react when they see him. Well, his wife - Nana will actually welcome him with her most pretty smile, his lovely daughter Natchan may probably pout and sulk for his lack appearance, _"tch, I need to say something to explain to her",_ he thinks and letting out a big grin. His daughter is always a smart and sensitive girl even though she is only four years old this year. And, his overly cute tuna fishes, the precious twin boys, Tsunayoshi will definitely welcome him with a big smile he inherited from his mother and cutely calls him "Papa!" while Tsunashige surely will jump to him and cling to his neck. Ohhh! He cannot wait to see them.

Iemitsu has reasons for his rarely at home. On the outside (and on how he tells his family), he is working as a mining constructor, he has to travel around the world for work so he cannot be home so often. However, the truth is, he working for an Italian mafia family called Vongola. It is the strongest and has most influences famiglia in the world. Iemitsu is the chef of CEDEF - an organization working under Vongola Nono - the ninth boss of the famiglia. He is also known as the Outside Advisor. As a big shot of the strongest mafia organization, Iemitsu has many enemies of himself or Vongola itself. Thus, he can never and will never let any tiny piece of the information about his family to reach the enemies' hands or they will use them to against him or they may take revenges on them since they cannot do anything to Iemitsu or worse, they might harm their lives... _"No, no..."_ he shakes his head, it is not good, he better not to think about it know as he arrives at his house.

Namimori is a small city located in a secluded area of Japan, there are small troubles here and there but in general, this is a rather quiet and peaceful city. His house - a two story house with several bedrooms, a big living room that can be used as dinning room also, two restrooms along with bathrooms, they are covered inside sturdy light-blue walls with an orange roof, the front yard connects to the backyard through a small corridor that is used to grow some vegetables. Iemitsu reaches his pocket and pulls out a pair of keys, he uses one of them to open the outside door, he goes in and closes it, he then walks through the front yard and stands in front of the frontdoors. He looks at it, feels a bit nervous, he can hear children's voices behind the door. He closes his eyes then opens them again, he then puts the other key to the lock, _click_ , the door opens. Iemitsu takes a step inside his house, he takes a deep inhale. The smell of Nana's cooking, the smell of babies' milk, the smell of the laundry, the furniture, the stair, the house, _his home_. He exhales and calls out:

"I'm home!'

After that, a sound of something fells in the kitchen, a pretty woman with brown bob cut hairstyle appears, her amber round eyes widen, surprising flashes in them but immediately, a warm smile replaces it. His wife - Nana, answers:

"Welcome home, dear!"

"DAD!" Footsteps' sounds chase after that, before Iemitsu can react, a small silhouette dashes out and jumps to him, making him to fell on his knees. That is his youngest son, Tsunashige. The short blonde hair boy releases his father and look at him with his narrowed amber eyes which now teary, yell:

"Dad! You are bad! You didn't go home to play with me! It's a year!"

"You are so loud Shichan! Let daddy catches his breath!" Natsume appears after Tsunashige. Her silky orange-brown hair is tied up in ponytail, her round amber eyes always looks straight to other people's ones. She is a bit sulky at her father but she is really happy and it is all written in her face.

"Wel-welcome home, papa!" Tsunayoshi, his middle son, is hiding behind his sister. His dark brown spiky gravity-defined hair spots out from behind Natsume's shoulder, revealing an innocent face with a pair of big round amber eyes and a shy smile on his lips. Oh, he is way too cute to be a boy.

"Natchan! Tuna fishes! Papa's home~~~" he calls as he comes squeezing the kids and rubbing his cheek to theirs.

"Aww, your facial hair sting me! Dad!"

"Uwaaa, it's gross daddy!"

"Ha-ha, i-it's tickle!"

Responded the kids.

Later, after spending half a day to play with his children, Iemitsu's totally worn out. Kids are unexpectedly full of stamina. While they are having dinner, Nana askes him:

"Dear, how long are you going to stay this time?"

"Ah well," before he can replies, three pairs of eyes look at him hopingly - the kids do not want him to go anymore, gulping down a sip of water, he continues "I can stay for a week and..." he adverts his eyes, afraid to see the disappointed looks from his kids.

"It's not fair!" Tsunashige stabs the spoon to the rice in the bowl he is eating.

"Shi-chan! Behave yourself!" Natsume scolds her brother then continues eating like it is nothing while Tsunayoshi quietly eats his dinner, lower his head as he is a bit sad. Nana let out a sigh and gives a small smile to him. Normally, Iemitsu would feel really guilty, but this time, he cannot help himself because he just senses something from Tsunashige.

Hours later, when the kids set down and go to sleep, all three children stay in the same room because Tsunayoshi and Tsunashige won't go to sleep unless their sister reads at least one story from the children's books. As expected of his genius daughter, a year ago the last time he came home, he was shocked to know that she can read, from simple books first, then more complicated ones.

When everybody is asleep, lying on the bed, Iemitsu thinks about the thing that he sensed from Shige, _"could it be? But he is still so young..."_ Now he remembers when he played with the kids today, Shige loved to play strong games that need a lot of movings and exercisings like playing catches, horse-play riding or running around while Natchan and Tsuna were into board games and intelligence training games as lego, othello or hide and seek.

While he is deep in thought, a loud sound resounds making him to jolt. It is kid's crying. Nana immediately gets up along with Iemitsu, they dash to the children's room. They open the door and realize the light is on. Shige is sitting on his mattress, crying while Tsuna is calming his brother and Natchan is looking for something as she goes back and forth around the room.

Nana comes in and sits down beside Tsuna, she asks:

"What's wrong, Tsu-kun?"

"Mom, Shi-chan wets his pant in his sleep, he searches for his Zeezee but doesn't see it so he cries" Tsuna answers in a worry voice.

Nana pulls out a towels from the cabinet in the room, she comforts Shige and inspires him to go to the bathroom to wash his body and change clothes. Iemitsu is dumbfounded, he cannot say or do anything as he cannot believe in what is happening: Shige is crying and a strong power is coming out from him, the more he cries, the stronger the power. _"It is no doubt! It is definitely flames! I can't believe it, he is just 3, but his flame is this strong!"_ He is really excited and proud. He cannot wait to brag about this to his colleagues and Nono.

"Here, Shi-chan! Your Zeezee!" Natsume says as she hands the crying Shige, who just comes back after changing clothes, a monkey stuffed toy. He takes the toy from his sister and stops crying immediately, he happily hug it and laugh cheerfully. Iemitsu notices Tsuna is also holding a stuffed rabbit, he asks:

"Tsuna, why didn't you lend Shige the rabbit toy?"

"This is my Bunbun, Shi-chan only loves his Zeezee, papa" he answers and shows the toy to his father.

"So the rabbit's name is Bunbun and the monkey is Zeezee?" Iemitsu curiously asks again while Nana changes the wet mattress and duvet to a new set with Tsuna's help.

"Daddy, that's not a monkey, it's chimpanzee." Natsume replies, "Shi-chan will feel uneasy and starts crying if he doesn't hold onto it when he sleeps. If he cries for too long, Tsucchan may cry with him. It's annoying so I need to find the chimp first"

"Oh oh, so it is" Iemitsu half listens to Natsume, he is too focus on Shige's power, now is still as strong that he can sense it easily, not noticing Natsume's annoyed face.

Days after that, Iemitsu spends most of his time for Tsunashige, asking about his hobbies, his favorite food, everything about his proud son. He totally does not see the other two kids holding hands sadly look at him caressing Shige's head behind his back.

Deep inside, Natsume and Tsuna know that something has changed.

 _A split-ear crying sound at night, a stuffed chimpanzee, a wet pant, a wet set of duvet, and a trivia incident... Something that is so ordinary, but ever since that, their fates make a turn. It leads many unhappiness, sad, painful and tragic things to happen in the future. Those are challenges that they have to overcome. However, as long as they can keep the very first innocent feelings from their very first years of living, they can get over with no matter what obstacles life throws at them._

 _After a rain, there is a clear sky._


End file.
